Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series Wiki
Welcome to the Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series Wiki. Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Heroes Felicie.png|Felicie Milliner Victor.png|Victor Little Girl.png|The Little Girl Blu.png|Blu Jewel.png|Jewel Rafael.png|Rafael Nico.png|Nico Pedro.png|Pedro Manny.png|Manny Sid.png|Sid Diego.png|Diego Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb Ted Wiggins (Lorax).png|Ted Wiggins Audrey (Lorax).png|Audrey Tink.png|Tinker Bell Fawn.png|Fawn Silvermist.png|Silvermist Rosetta.png|Rosetta Iridessa.png|Iridessa Vidia.png|Vidia Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen Mater.png|Mater Emmet Brickowski.png|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle-Lucy.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy Batman.png|Batman Robin.png|Robin Barbara Gordon-Batgirl.png|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Alfred Pennyworth.png|Alfred Pennyworth Metal Beard.png|Metal Beard Unikitty.png|Unikitty Benny.png|Benny Nod.png|Nod Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand Woody.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear Surly.png|Surly Buddy.png|Buddy Manolo.png|Manolo Maria_Posada.png|Maria Posada Gru.png|Gru Margo_Gru.png|Margo Edith.png|Edith Agnes.png|Agnes Lucy_Wilde.png|Lucy Wilde Dracula.png|Dracula Mavis.png|Mavis Jonathan.png|Jonathan Buck.png|Buck Coraline.png|Coraline Jones Migo.png|Migo Cindy_Lou_Who.png|Cindy Lou Who June_Bailey.png|June Bailey Norman_Badcook.png|Norman Badcook Max.png|Max Duke.png|Duke Norm.png|Norm Periwinkle.png|Periwinkle Zarina.png|Zarina Turbo.png|Turbo Valiant, Bugsy, Tail Feather, Tough Wood, and Lofty.png|Valiant, Bugsy, Tail Feather, Tough Wood, Lofty Sulley and Mike.png|Sulley and Mike Boog and Elliot.png|Boog and Elliot Cody Maverick and Lani.png|Cody Maverick and Lani Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks.png|Sam Sparks Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane.png|Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman.png|Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico.png|Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico Add a photo to this gallery Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Add a photo to this gallery Season 1 * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie * Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes into the Castle in The Sky * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Strange Magic * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell * Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Princess Diaries * Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Home on the Range * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Corpse Bride * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Igor * Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Gnome Alone * Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes Smallfoot * Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Winx Club 3D: Magical Kingdom * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets UglyDolls * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Ella Enchanted * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure * Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Wonder Park * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Concert For Bangladesh * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet WALL-E * Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King Season 2 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Valiant #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes To Barnyard #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Oliver & Company #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King (2019) #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Rango #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Emoji Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Matilda #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Bee Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Richard The Stork #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Linda McCartney Story #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Moana #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Robin Hood #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Aristocats #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Paul McCartney: Rockshow #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Pebble and The Penguin #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King: Simba's Pride Season 3 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Surf's Up #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Fairly OddParents Wishology! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Metegol #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet Two #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Guess Who: Running Back Thru Canada #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Winnie The Pooh #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Simpsons: Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Herbie: Fully Loaded #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Good Boys #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets of Chicken Little #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Bohemian Rhapsody #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets John Lennon Sweet Toronto 1969 #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures The Rugrats Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Storks #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Frozen #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Good Burger #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Brother Bear Season 4 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Khumba #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Chicken Run #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shrek #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Beatles Help! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Smurfs #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of High School Musical #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Heroes